narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Unmakase Uzumaki
| birthdate = January 2nd | age = 18 | gender = Female | height = 150cm (4"9') | weight = 51kg (112lbs) | bloodtype = AB |uniquetraits = | hometown = Iwagakure | homecountry = Land of Earth | affiliation = Monks of Stone, Monastery of Stone | previous affiliation = | occupation = Grandmaster of the Monks of Stone Tsuchikage | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = | rank = | classification = Grandmaster | reg = | academy = 11 | chunin = 14 | jonin = 16 | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = | jutsu = All Basic Techniques Body Flicker Technique Earth Release: Added-Weight Rock Technique Earth Release: Light-Weight Rock Technique Earth Release: Ultra-Added-Weight Rock Technique Lion Combo | weapons = }} Unmakase Uzumaki, or Rururei in her monastery, is a Kunoichi, the grandmaster of the prestigious Monks of Stone and the Tsuchikage of Iwagakure. Some call her Moukougyaku, or Ferocious Ruby. Others call her Keigunikkaku, or A Diamond Among Stones. Whatever name she goes by, her skills are heard far and wide within the Land of Earth. Having been raised as a taijutsu master in one of the most isolated parts of the Land of Earth, she is as as strong as the stones that built the village. From an early age, her parents knew Unmakase had potential. So they let her follow her own path when she became of age, which she chose to follow the art of taijutsu. Having found a monastery of monks deep within the Land of Earth, they trained her in the most grueling style imaginable; Their style of Crushing Stone. She was trained to be able to break stones with but the slightest bit of effort. She was broken and rebroken time and time again as per their grueling training regimen. But the one thing that never broke was her soul, leading them to call her Rururei, meaning "Unbroken Soul". For eight long years, she was trained by the monks, even when she was in the academy. Her indomitable skill in taijutsu led her to become a Tokubetsu Jōnin by the age of sixteen. By that time, her training had really begun, which pushed her farther and farther. At this point, the months felt like years as her training became more and more physically demanding. But by the time her training was done, her skills were one of a kind. Background Unmakase was born on a rather warm January. Her hair was as red as the rubies that the village had began discovering hidden within the stone mines. Her constant desire to strive for something great led her parents to choose her own path. When it was decided she wanted to become a taijutsu master, they told her a tale of a hidden monastery of monks deep within the mountains far to the east of Iwagakure. Following those stories, she began searching for the monastery at the age of seven. That year proved grueling as she began discovering the threats that lay hidden within the Land of Earth's most isolated territories. Bandits and beasts were a common sight for her as she kept searching for the monastery. She was beaten down by the bandits that encountered her, but her Uzumaki endurance ensured she survived the attacks. This led to bandits keeping their distance from her, touting her as unkillable. After a year, she finally found the monastery. The monks saw her tattered clothes, her mangy hair and beaten up disposition, her eyes welled up with blood. They saw that she fought to get here, leading her to be worthy of their training. At the age of eight, her training began, and it was already grueling at the start. Her training began with them tying small boulders to her wrists and ankles. They'd keep them on there until her body built up the strength to lift her arms and move her legs, a sort of muscle adaptation training method they had used for centuries. For weeks, she couldn't move, the heavy boulders pulling her down to the ground. But after a month, she could finally begin moving her arms. Her movement followed suit, allowing her to walk with the boulders on her legs. Then came the next step of her training; They'd fight her while the boulders were still on, to strengthen her survival instincts. They spared no mercy on her training. Eventually, her body adapted to the training, allowing her adrenaline to kick in, giving her the strength to fight them back. The next step of her training would be to strengthen herself enough to where her natural strength equals her adrenaline's strength. For the next two years, the boulders became heavier as her training got more intense. During this time, they allowed her to enroll into the academy, increasing the frequency of her post mission training to compensate for her time away from the monastery. When she graduated at the age of twelve, her training continued on, becoming more intense with each passing day. But her soul still remained unbroken, even when her body was broken time and time again. This led to them giving her a monastery name, which is a title they all hold. For her unbroken soul, they named her Rururei, which means "Unbroken Soul". As her training continued on, her strength and speed continued to become sharper and sharper. When she turned thirteen, she was selected as a candidate for the Chunin Exams. This was where her training got its most intense. The boulders tied to her wrists and ankles were the size of her head as they began training her to prepare for the Exams. For the next several months preceding the Exams, she trained harder and harder, harder than she had ever trained in her life. She ended up breaking her arms and ankles six times during this training, having them healed up by the monastery's healers. This gave her an incredible aversion to pain, which was apparent when she'd spar against the other monks. Every hit she took, she didn't even flinch or grimace. This led to some of the monks calling her Keigunikkaku, meaning "A Diamond Among Stones" for her incredible durability. When the Chunin Exams began, she was ridiculed for her simple clothes and her odd, red hair. But she ignored the constant teasing. Iwagakure's Chunin Exams were a bit different, in that it was set up as an elimination style tournament bout, where all Chunin elects were faced against each other. It was here that all her efforts to train her taijutsu paid off. Even the most elite taijutsu users Iwagakure could muster were no match for her. Ninjutsu users couldn't even react fast enough to her speed. And her unbreakable will gave her resistance to even the most renowned Genjutsu users. She pushed through the opposition with an indomitable spirit and made it straight to the finals. It was here that word got out of her skills. Those who were faced up against her would end up forfeiting, choosing not to tangle with the ferocity of Unmakase's taijutsu. By the end of it, only her and one other Genin were left. A skilled taijutsu user, one of the very best in Iwagakure's academy at the time of his graduation. He underestimated Unmakase, calling her victories "luck". That was his first mistake. The second mistake was letting her get the first punch in. Not holding back, she stepped on the ground with enough force to smash through it. The punch that connected hit him hard enough to to send him through the wall of the arena, lending to his quick defeat. For her skills in taijutsu, she was given the rank of Tokubetsu Jōnin. After she turned sixteen, her training truly began. She was pushed further than she ever was before, her body broken more times than the beginning of her training combined. But it was all for a purpose; She was being trained to become the next grandmaster of the Monks of Stone. Their current grandmaster was dying, and he chose Unmakase to become the next grandmaster. As such, she needed to be trained completely in the arts of Crushing Stone. She was pushed harder than she ever was since her training began eight years ago. Her body broken and rehealed numerous times, and she kept count of it all. For two, long years, her training persisted, breaking and shaping her into the diamond that would lead the Monks of Stone as grandmaster. At the end of her training, she was stronger than she ever was, faster than ever, and most importantly, wiser than ever. On the final day of the grandmaster's life, he passed on his title to Unmakase before dying in his sleep the following night. Unmakase helped construct a funeral pyre out of the stones around the monastery, for she believed he deserved a warrior's farewell. As the straw was laid within the pyre, they rested his body within and placed the rest of the straw upon his body before setting it alight. As his body burned, his spirit passed on to the next life, and Unmakase's status of grandmaster was complete. After her acceptance as grandmaster, the Jashinist threat made its way to Iwagakure. With the Monks of Stone, she helped protect Iwagakure from the Jashinists as much as she could. For weeks, the battle against them continued, and the Monks of Stone were somewhat successful in pushing them back each time. For her valiant efforts, the previous Tsuchikage, who felt she was becoming too old to continue retaining the mantle, named Unmakase as the new Tsuchikage. Under her rule, the Monks of Stone became part of her personal guard. In the ever growing war against the Jashinists, this helped give Iwagakure an edge in protecting the village. But even their combined might were not enough. For months, they have been pushing back the Jashinists, but their attacks grew more and more persistant. Eventually, their efforts were pushed back, and the Jashinists succeeded in destroying Iwagakure with their combined might. Though the village was destroyed, thanks to Unmakase's efforts, there were no casualties at the hands of the Jashinists. After the destruction, the Jashinists pulled out of the Land of Earth in pursuit of their next target, while Unmakase began helping the people in their efforts to recover. Appearance With a look of her, no one can doubt Unmakase is an Uzumaki. Sporting the signature red hair, she keeps it short and tied down at all times. Her eyes match the ferocity of her hair, a strong shade of red as strong as her soul. Dressed in the garments of the Monks of Stone, her attire consists of a white toga with a pair of silver braces on her arms, with chains locked around her forearms. She never wears shoes, instead on her legs are black, interlaced leggings. The bracers and leggings are deceptively heavy, made to be inhibitors to keep her true strength hidden from all but only those worthy to see her true strength. She is perfectly fit, with only five percent body fat. The rest is pure muscle, giving her a toned physique that shows how much her training pushed her. With her perfect physique and red hair, some have considered her a beautiful goddess, a true diamond among the stones. Personality Despite all the she's been through, Unmakase is a very positive person. Her warm smile and overall kindness has rubbed off on the Monks of Stone, who find inspiration in her will to smile through even the most severe wounds she had to be tended to following her training. Through broken bones and battered body, Unmakase still smiles through everything. She is rarely ever seen without a smile, only choosing to break from her smile in the middle of combat, where she is calm, composed and focused on the task at hand. Her unbreakable soul gives her the strength to push through every bit of abuse she goes through, be it through training or combat. It lets her know she's alive to feel the pain, and that she's alive to smile through it to prove that she won't let anything tarnish her spirit. She is gentle natured outside of combat, tending to the sick and helping heal the wounded with the medical techniques the Monks of Stone had taught her. She's always doing something to help around the monastery as it helps provide her with a positive state of mind. Unmakase possesses an air of inner peace about her, always looking towards her surroundings with a bright outlook. She never falters in this personality and has looked at the bright side in even the darkest of situations. Her will is unbreakable, just like her body has become. Every day, she strives to push herself to that upper limit to prove that she can protect those around her with everything she has. Abilities Trained in the style of Crushing Stone, the signature style of the Monks of Stone, Unmakase is one of the strongest combatants to ever step in their monastery. Crushing Stone is a combination of hard, brutal blows combined with elegant movements and parries. With an unbreakable spirit and a body used to being abused, she can deliver devastating damage to anyone and anything with little amounts of effort. She can take the strongest of blows and shrug them off without even a moment's hesitation. Her strength and mastery of taijutsu has signified her as the grandmaster of the Monks of Stone. Taijutsu Taijutsu is first and foremost her signature style of fighting. Utilizing the Monks of Stone's Crushing Stone fighting style, every punch and every kick isn't just meant to break something, it's meant to destroy. Even simple taps can fracture bones, and full on punches can smash them to splinters. Every punch is led with a push of her lead foot. The power in the punch can be seen by how much force she steps upon the ground, often smashing the ground below her. She has been beaten only by her fellow monks, who have a hard time keeping up with her. Outside of that, no one has bested her. Taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, all of it pales in comparison to the brutal training that gave birth to Unmakase's incredible taijutsu. With her stone solid durability, Unmakase can take several severe blows and shrug them off, allowing her to expose her opponent's weak points by exposing her own. By opening herself to an attack and taking advantage of her stone hard body, she can exploit weaknesses against her opponents and deliver a series of crushing attacks. Her movements are like a dance, with very little pause in her movements as she attacks and counters at an unbridled pace. Unmakase always pushes herself to her breaking point when she fights, and there have been only a few to see her broken. Even then, she never quit, she kept going until her body couldn't move anymore. This display of bravery in the face of defeat is what sets has given her the position as the next grandmaster of the Monks of Stone. She's been broken more than anyone else in the monastery, but she learned through every endeavor, becoming stronger and never stopped pursuing her desire to become a master of taijutsu. Her unwillingness to quit is why so many of the monks look up to her. With her incredible skills in taijutsu, she shows her opponents a fighter few have ever seen. By utilizing some of the primary abilities of the Monks of Stone, like the Added-Weight Rock Technique, Unmakase can increase the power of her attacks tremendously. To counter against the slowed movement speed brought on by the increased weight, Unmakase utilizes the technique a split second before her attack connects, allowing the momentum of the attack to deliver incredible amounts of damage. By taking it a step further, she can use the Ultra Added-Weight Rock Technique, further amplifying the raw power of her taijutsu. By using Light-Weight Rock Technique, Unmakase can increase her speed to greater levels, allowing her to close the distance in the blink of an eye. Speed Having been trained in the methods of weighted movement, Unmakase is one of the fastest monks in the monastery. Every step she takes, she almost disappears in a blur. By the time her opponent finds out what's going on, she's already face to face with them faster than their natural instincts can react. A lot of her opponents compare her speed to that of the Body Flicker Technique, a demonstration of everything she trained for in the eight, grueling years she spent in the monastery. She's a true Monk of Stone, and her incredible speed proves that in aces. By utilizing the momentum of every step she takes, her strength allows her to push herself to unseeable levels of speed. Utilizing her expert control of momentum, Unmakase can stop herself in a heartbeat and change angles fast enough to where no one sees her stop. Using this to her advantage, Unmakase can move into an opponent's blind spot while they're still trying to react to her moving in front of them, allowing her to take advantage of the short window before they realize she's gone. Endurance and Durability Being an Uzumaki, Unmakase possesses incredible amounts of stamina. This allowed her to keep pushing herself beyond her physical limits. Her incredible stamina lets her fight harder, fight longer, and outlast her opponent. In a battle of attrition, she almost always win against her opponents. Her durability is just as incredible as her stamina. Having had her body broken time and time again, her body as become adjusted to pain management, allowing her to take even the most severe blows and shake them off. Her rock solid skin, toned by the stones of the monastery, give her physical resistance to cuts and scratches. Those who'd actually land a hit on her compare it to trying to hit a mountain, both in the roughness of her body and her inability to be moved by even the strongest punches. Her constant exposure to injury has given her a condition known as "Congenital analgesia", meaning she is incapable of feeling physical pain in any way. She can still undergo injuries, but she'd never feel them. Quotes My parents taught me to never give up and to always believe that my future could be whatever I dreamt it to be. You should get to the point where anyone else would quit, and you're not going to stop there. If you're tired of starting over, stop giving up. My body was broken one hundred and seventy six times since the day I started training to be a Monk of Stone. Every day, my mind told me to give up. But did I listen? No. Because I did not push myself to the brink of death finding this place just to pack up and leave. I came here to follow my dream of becoming a taijutsu master. And I was going to do that, or die trying. Some people dream of success while you're going to wake up and work hard at it. Nothing is impossible. Nothing could be worse than the fear that one had given up too soon, and left one unexpended effort that might have saved the world.